


Just Like Old Times

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its your one year anniversary with Bucky and he has something important to ask you.





	Just Like Old Times

Standing on the pier, watching the crowd, a man was waiting. Staring out through crystal blue eyes, the man was ever watchful for the sight of someone incredibly special.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small box and opened it. Inside was something he hoped would be a welcome surprise to a certain beautiful woman: you. Looking at the ring made him think of you. It made him think of how when he first returned home to try and make a life for himself after years of only being the Winter Solider, of how he first met you.

It had taken a fair amount of convincing, but Steve had talked him into going on a double date to the boardwalk, like they had done when they were kids. Steve thought it would be the kind of date that Bucky would be most comfortable with and Bucky agreed to it to get Steve to shut up about it.

Waiting at the boardwalk, all Steve would tell Bucky was that his date worked at Stark Industries. Still somewhat conscious about his missing arm and what the world used to know him as, Bucky worried that his date would reject him right away, but Steve did his best to assure him that his date wouldn’t.

When you and Steve’s date arrived at the boardwalk, the carnival was already in full swing. You friend hadn’t told you much about your date, only that he was a friend of Steve’s. You figured anyone who was a friend of Captain America’s had to be someone of character, so you said yes.

Spying Steve standing by some of the games and talking with someone with dark hair, you found yourself feeling more nervous. Looking at his companion, a man with dark hair dressed in jeans and a nice shirt, you noted he was quite handsome and found yourself eager to meet him.

Seeing the two of you walking up, Steven smiled and waved you two over. Bucky looked down at his outfit to make sure that he looked okay and took a deep breath. Seeing his date, you, walking up to him Bucky had never felt more nervous in his life. To him, walking into combat was less nerve wracking. The closer you got to him, the more he was stunned by how beautiful you were

The closer you got to him, the more you realized how familiar he was. Like most, you had seen the old archival footage of Captain America from his days in World War Two and you couldn’t help but think Steve’s companion looked much like his best friend, Sgt James Barnes, better known as Bucky.

Walking up to the two gentleman, Steve made the introductions and to your surprise, your date was none other than Bucky himself. Looking him over, you could tell he was quite shy. Even though he was no longer the Winter Soldier, many were still leery of him and he seemed to be aware of that.

Being the type of person who believed that everyone deserved a second chance, you said to yourself, why not?

The date itself went very well. As Bucky became more comfortable, he spoke up more and you found yourself chatting with him quite a bit, just the two of you as the night went on. While Steve and his date mostly played games, the two of you sat and talked as if you were old friends. By the end of the night, Bucky shyly asked if he could take you out again and you said yes.

A year later, Bucky stood at that very same spot where he first met you. Thinking there was no better place than this to ask you something very important, he stood and waited. Soon enough he saw you walking towards him with a smile so big, it could light up the world. Bucky kept mentally rehearsing what he was going to say to you and he hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

Reaching him, Bucky pulled you into his arms for a kiss, so happy to see you and to spend the evening with you. As he held you, a part of him wondered if he should wait until the end of the date to ask you, but he felt that if he didn’t now, he would lose his nerve.

Letting you go he said “Before we get started, there is something I want to ask you.”

“What’s that?” you replied, very curious.

“Well, you see…” He said, stammering, already his nerves fraying, his knees feeling like jello.

Bucky dropped to one knee, and looked up at you, taking a deep breath and already he was wishing he had written his speech down.

“You have..well..are…the best thing that has ever happened to me. This last year, you have….you are…the person that has made me feel whole again. You’ve…you have been so much to me and I was….I was…” Bucky’s words failed him. All he could think to do was show you the ring

Seeing you look down upon him made him feel more nervous than ever. Bucky even felt himself blushing a bit as he tried to find the right words to express just how much you meant to him.

Realizing what he was trying to say, you burst into tears, as the crowd around you stopped to watch the whole scene. For a moment, Bucky wondered if he had said something that upset you.

It wasn’t until you pulled him up off the ground and shook your head “yes” with a big smile on your face that he realized your tears were happy ones. Pulling you in for kiss, the crowd cheered loudly, even more so when Bucky slipped the ring on your finger.

As he held you tightly, all he could think of was how happy he was that you would be his wife and that he was looking forward to asking Steve to be his best man


End file.
